


The Living Season

by peytra



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, F/M, One Shot, Seasons, Shrios, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peytra/pseuds/peytra
Summary: summer was the living season, and that's when he died





	The Living Season

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me at [mass-defect](https://mass-defect.tumblr.com/)

It was autumn when they met. Or it would've been, had they not been on a ship. Had they been in London, which was the closest thing she had to a home planet. The leaves would have been turning red, orange, brown. The squirrels in the quads and parks would have been burrowing their food, or perhaps beginning to dig it up. The flowers would already have been long gone, by then. Autumn was the Reaping time, she knew. It was when things died, not when things were created.  
It was winter when she fell in love. The snow would have been falling over London, carpeting modern skyscrapers and old-style homes alike when they first kissed. She felt the cold, the next day, running across the Collector base, even though nearly everyone else had complained of the heat. When she grabbed his hand on the falling platform, the cool scales of his hand had warred with the heat from holding her gun for so long. They had sat together, later, holding hands, discussing what they’d like to do next, if only they could. She had to go back to Earth, to trial, but she wondered for a moment if she couldn't delay it, if they couldn't find time for a desert. It would have been strange, to be in the dry, oppressive heat in the middle of winter.  
It was spring when the Reapers came. They cut shuttles in half, dwarfed the ships and destroyed the buildings. The new grass stood no chance, and when they flew away, she saw nothing but destruction during a time of rebirth.  
And it was summer when Thane breathed his last, and finally went to the sea. She hoped it was warmer than the Citadel, which was always twenty degrees, no matter where one went. It must’ve been cold for him. But oceans were meant to be refreshing on hot days, so perhaps it was not. She looked out at the Citadel, at the emerald grass and dark trees. At the destruction left by Cerberus. All the green growth in the world couldn't replace what she’d lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> yet another shitty shrios one-shot lol


End file.
